


A Forest Full Of Love

by NimhsChild



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion and Robin meet up in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forest Full Of Love

Lady Marian smiled as she walked through the forest. Dusk was falling and the forest was getting dark. Marian did not fear. She knew that Robin was always near and she had her bow and arrows. She heard a low whistle and turned to look at the low branch Robin was sitting on.

“There are outlaws in this forest” Robin said “It’s not safe for beautiful women to be alone at dark”  
“It’s dusk. And I am not alone. I have my bow and arrows.” Marian replied  
“What brings you here my love”  
“Searching for the man who is to be my husband. Have you seen him?”

Robin smiled as he jumped down and walked towards Marian, pulling her into his arms. Marian kissed him softly and smiled as they parted.

THE END


End file.
